Alone
by Sofia666
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is kidnapped during a mission. Who is visiting him when he wakes up? Smut, lemon, noncon, none of the characters is mine


Alone

When he woke up and his mind started to work he realised three things: he was lying on something soft and comfortable - naked, it seemed - , his arms and legs were spread wide apart and he couldn't move them, and, the worst thing of all, he couldn't see a thing. Gasping some breath he tried to comprehed the situation. However, his mind was still somewhat clouded by the effects of some drug. He was feeling nauseous but since he couldn't move for some reason he couldn't do anything.

He lay there in silence for time being and tried to listen. Maybe that way he could get some information about where he was and why he was here. He tried to recall what had happened before everything went black. He could rememer how he was yelling at Matsumoto about something (he didn't rememer the reason anymore, not that it mattered) and then going to investigate with five his squad's memers the nearby forest since there were reports about hollows there. He rememered... oh god. He thought he had seen Ulquiorra Cifer there and... He had felt sharp pain between his shoulder blades as Yammy had jumped out from somewhere and those two Espadas had killed shinigamis before Yammy had taken almost unconscious Hitsugaya with him. That's what had happened. And now Hitsugaya was in here, somewhere, lying naked on something that felt like a bed. Helpless and exposed.

He almost tried to move his limbs again but suddenly noises got his attention. They sound like footsteps. Hitsugaya lifted his head a little trying to figure out what was happening but since he was blindfolded it was useless. The sounds came close and then it was like a door was oppened and then closed again. He gulped. Even though he couldn't see he could definitely feel that someone stared at him. From head to toe. He felt extremely vulnerable and terrified but he had decided he wouldn't show it. He just lay there helplessly and tried to prepare himself mentally for what was going to happen, if anything was. The person - who felt extremely powerful, his reiatsu felt like taking all breath away from Hitsugaya - didn't move for awhile but then Hitsugaya heard some rustling. Fear hit Hitsugaya's mind and he started to shake despite himself.

The rustling stopped. Cold sweat covered Hitsugaya's small body. He tried to listen something - anything - but he sensed nothing before hot breath covered his face. Hitsugaya gasped and as he did so he felt the person chuckle a little. A hand touched the top of his head and stroked his hair. Something soft, wet and hot touched Hitsugaya's lips, and Hitsugaya realised they were lips. He tried to struggle away but the hands came to hold his head in place. This person was so strong and his reiatsu felt so familiar... Hitsugaya didn't want to accept that this person might be _Him._

The mouth touched his forehead and the hands traveled southwards to his chest. Fingers started to play with his nipples which made Hitsugaya gasp. The mouth continued to lick his neck and his right arm. It went up to his wrist and played with a leather strap (now Hitsugaya realised what held his limbs apart and in place). The hands continued to tickle his sides and stomach. Hitsugaya whimpered but the nauseous feeling kept him still for the person to assault him.

The warm mouth licked his neck and lips again and went southwards towards his stomach and legs. Hitsugaya squirmed a little but as the person's hands came to massage his upper body and nipples.A warm tongue played with his belly button and the person chuckled again. No, Hitsugaya's mind screamed in his haze, this person definitely was...!

Hitsugaya yelped suddenly when the hands came to stroke the insides of his thighs and the warm tongue played with his erect member (when had that happened?). The person licked his dick teasingly and listened Hitsugaya's moans and whimpers. That person seemed to enjoy Hitsugaya's helplessness and vulnerability. Hitsugaya wanted say 'No!', wanted to say 'Stop!' but nothing came from his mouth. And soon it was too late. Hot and wet cavern surrounded his dick and sucked him hard. Hitsugaya screamed.

Sucking and licking seemed to continue forever. Hitsugaya felt his body shake and a warm feeling increasing in his lower body. If this person was him... Hitsugaya moaned loudly. The mouth pleased him in a ways nobody had before. Then something pressed his entrance. Hitsugaya yelped but could do nothing as two fingers entered his virgin hole and stretched him. It hurt, god it hurt so much! But the mouth... The mouth was doing wonders at the same time. The other hand came to travel up to his body and scratched him. Hitsugaya threw his head back. He couldn't fight anymore, and maybe it wasn't an option from the beginning. He surrendered to the person and was glad that he couldn't see his tears which were hidden under the blindfold. His body tensed suddenly and the mouth drank him. Hitsugaya wished for unconsciousness.

The fingers were disappeared and everything was silent. Hitsugaya gasped for breath relieved. But before he could let himself to rest the person was back. He hadn't finished. The man's naked body pressed hard against Hitsugaya's and the mouth claimed his. Hitsugaya felt fingers against his entrance again but there was something else too. Hitsugaya struggled again but the man pressed himself into him. Poor Hitsugaya screamed in agony but could do nothing but accept this. The man laughed. This man was definitely Him. Tears started to flow from the poor Captain's eyes. The man licked them away as he started to thrust forcibly into him. The hands were around his sides and kept him in place. Sadistic laughter and warm breath were all over Hitsugaya's face.

This seemed to continue forever. The bed moved underneath them and creaked. An intense pleasure replaced the ultimate pain. Hitsugaya felt things he had never felt before. He tried to think about other things, like Hinamori or Soul Society, instead his mind returned always to the things what this man was doing. The man swallowed creedily Hitsugaya's moans and screams and changed his rhythm as to prolong the experience. And whenever Hitsugaya was coming the man squeezed his cock to prevent him coming. Hitsugaya whined and cried in his arms, his wrists and ankles becoming sore.

After what felt like an eternity the man kissed Hitsugaya's cheek and nipped his ear. The hand left his cock alone and Hitsugaya was coming. His body arched and the wet feeling spread across his and the man's stomachs. The man pounded into him for awhile and then Hitsugaya heard a loud groan and felt the wetness inside. A few more powerfull thrusts and the man was done. He lifted himself away from his captive and seemingly dressed himself. Soon he was gone.

Hitsugaya's eyes were full with tears. The man had taken something precious away from him. And in what way. Hitsugaya was hurting and shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to believe this was only a nightmare, that he was sleeping in his own bed in Soul Society. Or perhaps all of those years were the same nightmare. Maybe he was still living with his grandmother...

The door opened.

Two persons came in.

Two very strong hollow reiatsus.

Some rustling sounds.

Soon two warm bodies pressed against Hitsugaya's sides. One hand on his right side stroked the inside of his thigh. Other hand on his left took his member and started to stroke.

"Don't worry, Captain. Try to relax," Ulquiorra Cifer murmured.

"We won't hurt you... much," Grimmjow Jeagerjaques chuckled.


End file.
